Decalcomania as a decorative technique is well known and was conceived in the early part of the nineteenth century. It has been developed over the years with the many advances in technology that have occurred, especially during the last century.
The techniques that are currently available are legion, but there remains a niche for an improved transfer printing device and method of application that can facilitate usage by both amateur and professional artisans and allow the user to subsequently directly colour or texture the surface having the outline transferred thereon.